The present invention pertains to a current product limit detector circuit.
In order to limit power dissipation in a circuit or in given components of a circuit, it is necessary to detect when the power dissipation reaches or exceeds a predetermined level. Power dissipation in a given component is proportioned to the product of the current flowing through the component and the voltage across the component. The voltage across the component generally is proportioned to a second current flowing in the circuit. Accordingly the product of these two currents may be used as a measure of the power dissipation in the given component.